A New Journey
by RogueLuck
Summary: This story is set thirty years after the events of Mass Effect 3. It follows the story of a smuggler named Alexander Crane a human born on Earth. It's my first time posting on here so please be gentle! Hahaha enjoy!


A New Journey

A Mass Effect Fanfiction

Author's note: This is a fanfiction, I claim no rights to Mass Effect or it's characters. All rights belong to Bioware and EA...but mostly Bioware.

Chapter One:

Looking out into the great expanse of space I sighed, yet another long run to Noverai. I opened up my data pad checking on my messages, when the cabin door opened up. I looked over my shoulder to look at the new comer as they came to a stop behined to co-pilots chair. There stood a Qurian looking out the window. I looked up at her, the light from the consoles reflecting off her black mirrored helment.

"Why hello, Jilu'Zumas it's been a while. I suppose I should call you boss this time around, huh?" I said as she turend to look down at me.

"With everything we've been through, Alex, you can call me mistress," she said and even though I could not see it I could hear the smile in her voice. We stared at each other for a long moment before we both started laughing. I stood up tossing my data pad on the pilots chair and held out my hand which she grasped in a firm grip and then we came together in a half hug. We parted and took a step back and assesed each other.

"You know Jilu, you are the only quarian I have ever met who has ever worn heavy armor. All the others were those skin tight exo suits that really..." I didn't even get to finish my sentence becuase Jilu suddenly punched me. I winced and rubb my chest where she punched me , "Hey at least let me put my armor on before you start beating me!"

She bark a quick laugh and went back to staring out the window again, "What's our ETA till Noverai?" She asked her voice held a sing song quality to it. . I sighed turning back to the pilots chair and checked the ships computer.

I stared at the Nav screen for a moment, we left Illium then travled to Omega..."Well according to the map we are just about to hit the relay to Noveria in about a half-hour, so we got about an hour after that." I sighed, "That is if we don't run into any trouble...or this old boat of mine doesn't break down on me."

She looked back at me as I sit back into the pilots seat and then sat herself into the co-pilots chair crossing one leg over the other looking relaxed. "I've been meaning to ask what happened after I left?"

I stared out the window recalling the last year or so. "About a year after you left to start your own business, we had a run in with a Alliance patroll who didn't apreaciate smugglers travleing their space." I was quite for a while shutting away the memories of that day."I lost friends that day."

"We lost friends that day," Jilu said in a low voice. I just nodded my head. Before today the two of us were a very sucessfull smugling duo, taking not so leagle goods from the terminis systems back into Council Space or the Attican Traverse. Back then her heavy armor was hammydown Alliance millitary gear a few years out of date, now her armor was sleek and top of the line and it looked like it was tailor made for her. She must be doing very well for herself, very well indeed.

I cleared my throat banishing the subject. "So Jilu, do mind if I ask what you've hired me to ship?"

Jilu stared into space for a moment before turning to me, "I thought the rule was no questions. When did that change?"

"Since my former partner went into business for herself and asked me for a favor."

"Fine," she sighed. "I have associates in Noveria who needed some materials for their research and I just happened to have what they need, so we made a deal," she shruged "Lets leave it at that, alright?"

I nodded, leaned over and patted her leg. "Come on, lets go to my cabin I've been saving a bottle of wiskey or when we finally meet back up again."

"You sure you shouldn't stay here to pilot the ship?" She asked getting up from her seat.

"Should be fine," I said. "The proximity alarm will sound if anything gets withing a few thousand meters from us." I held my arm out letting her go out of the cabin first. I followed her out and noticed quite surprisingly that Jilu's suite of heavy armor didn't quite hide the curves of her body as much as I thought it did. I smiled to myself as we walked down the corridor to the crew cabin or as I like to call 'my cabin' as I have not hired anyone else since my last ship got attacked.

I was lost in thought as we reach the door to the cabin, and just as the door opened up to allow the two of us in the lights dimmed, and then the alarm sounded and red lights started flashing.

"Of course I jinxed myself," I muttered under my breath as I turned around and ran back to the pilot's cabin. I finally reached the cabin and threw myself in to the pilots chair bringing up the ships sensors. I cought a metalic flash in the corner of my eye, I looked over to see Jilu in the co-pilots seat next to me. I stared for a second relizing that I didn't even hear her following behind. The ship shook with a sudden shock that brought me back to the ships display.

"We have a breaching party!" Jilu shouted over the alarm. I didn't bother to answer her as I finally got the analysis on the enemy ship. I blanched as i saw the data that came through my moniter. A Normandy class frigate was attached to the hull of my little ship...an Human Allaince ship here in the Terminus systems.

"What the hell is an Allanice ship doing here!" I yelled getting up from my seat and headed to the side of the cabin where i stored some of my extra weapons. I picked up one and check the heat sink and looked over to Jilu who stood behind me her arm up. I put the rifle in her outstreched hand

Guns at the ready Jilu looked over at me and yelled "It's a three man squad, the ships sensor has them just clearing the the personal quarters."

"It's a good thing your wearing heavy armor!" I yelled back to her. We stood there, red lights flashing, alarms blaring and a band of Allaince soilders runing through my ship. Oh and an Allanicne frigate attached to the hull. I looked over to Jilu and thought well at least I have the company of a beautfull woman thats something at least.

Then the doors opened and all hell broke loose.

END OF CHAPTER ONE:

Thank you for reading my first entry in my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed reading and hope you look forward to my next chapter.


End file.
